1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to an automotive lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, in a conventional automotive lamp, an oblique lamp slot is recessed in a heat dissipating base to allow a light-emitting element to be arranged therein in an angle. A light emitted by the light-emitting element irradiates on an optical reflection face of the lamp cover, and the light is reflected by the optical reflection face and projected through a frontal lamp cover.
However, in this type of conventional automotive lamp, a cathode lead wire and an anode lead wire are further needed to connect the light-emitting element and the circuit board, so the automotive lamp needs more space. In addition, two lead wire holes are disposed through the heat dissipating base and a lamp shell for the lead wires to be disposed therethrough and connected with the light-emitting element disposed in the lamp slot. It is dangerous that the cathode and anode lead wires are exposed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.